In a prior-art kit for the in-front-of-the-wall installation of installation blocks, a foot support of this class consists of two frame-shaped supports, which are to be arranged at spaced locations from one another and consist of one U-shaped and two bent metal bands.
For the installation of a wall toilet, an abutment must be mounted on the floor flush with the cover.
In a kit for in-front-of-the-wall mounting or in-the-wall mounting, a pair of independent metal angles, which are to be placed vertically, are provided as the foot support or support footing. In the case of this in-front-of-the-wall mounting or in-the-wall mounting of the installation block, these foot supports serve only as mounting aids.
For the in-front-of-the-wall installation and the in-the-wall installation of installation blocks, it has consequently hitherto been necessary to use different foot supports and kits.